


The Phone Game

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Stripping, phone games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: "You're playing it again?" Steve asked as he made his way over to the fridge and found Tony sitting in the Avengers open kitchen, his fingers flying over the touch screen of his Stark phone. "Aren't you a busy CEO and superhero?"





	The Phone Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outfit Unlocked!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359245) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 



> Written for the [Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang Round 2: ASSEMBLE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11359245) and a fill for my "kink: stripping" field of my [Steve/Tony Bingo card](http://navaan.dreamwidth.org/548911.html).

"You're playing it again?" Steve asked as he made his way over to the fridge and found Tony sitting in the Avengers open kitchen, his fingers flying over the touch screen of his Stark phone. "Aren't you a busy CEO and superhero?"

He liked the way Tony laughed at the joke, good-natured and relaxed and charming as he got with the Avengers. Tony at his best.

"It's raising money for a good cause. That's why we allowed them to use the Avengers in the first place."

"Yeah..." Steve fished two cans of soda from the fridge and put one in front of Tony. "It's just a bit silly, isn't it? Unlocking outfits and phone backgrounds and making personal goal pledges... to get more outfits? I'm not sure I see the appeal."

"I just unlocked the Captain America gym outfit," Tony said with a grin and showed him his phone.

Steve stared. "I don't..." 

Tony laughed. "I have _all_ Captain America outfits that are out so far. I like the World War II pilot one... and the steampunk..."

"Steampunk?" Steve winced, he already regretted ever giving his permission for this. But all money did go to a charity for sick children, and that was all that mattered in the end, wasn't it?

"I like the skimpy swimming trunks too..." Tony wriggled his eyebrows a bit.

"There are...? No, don't tell me." Steve wondered what the most embarrassing thing was the game could make him wear. 

Tony's eyes were twinkling now. "Actually," he said, "you're getting off easy. Do you realize that there is the Iron Man stripper outfit?"

His mouth went dry and he watched in silence as Tony tapped on the phone for a bit and then turned the screen towards him again.

When he saw it, his breath nearly caught in his throat. "I like the pink feather boa," he said weakly, but his eyes caught on the unmarked chest and the... metal briefs. "Are there more?" he finally asked and smiled.

"Oh my god," Tony said, "you really like that one." He snickered.

"I... just think you would make a good..."

"Stripper?"

Steve shrugged and reached for Tony's unoccupied hand, squeezed his fingers. "I'd give you all my money."

Tony laughed and leaned over the countertop to whisper: "For you, Mr. Rogers, I'd do it for free." Then he kissed him. "Sadly I _am_ a busy CEO and superhero by day and a stripper only by night, so you'll have to excuse me now."

Trailing Tony to their room and watching him dress in his business suit, gather his briefcase - that was close enough to watching him do something sexy just for his benefit. And with the way Tony took his time with putting on his tie it was obvious he knew it too.

They smiled at each other before Tony kissed him good-bye. "I'll be late," he said and then whispered. "Wear your gym outfit tonight and I just might give you the show of your life."

* * *

He _was_ wearing a blue tanktop with the shield print that he'd had to borrow from Clint with the promise of giving it back in pristine condition. He hoped Clint had been talking about his tendencies to rip shirts in the gym, when he said that - and not about what he and Tony might get up to in the bedroom.

"Hello," Iron Man said in a husky voice, when Steve opened the door to their room. "I've been waiting for you, Cap."

"CEO by day, stripper by night?" he asked when he caught sight of the pink feather boa. 

"Hero by day and hero in the bedroom," Tony countered. The faceplate of the suit was down and Steve recognized the old Model 9 armor, remembered the collapsible metal, and his mouth went dry with anticipation. 

"You're really going to do this for me?"

"Can't wait," Tony said and sounded husky through the mask. 

Already more aroused than he wanted to let on he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Iron Man move with more grace than a man in a metal suit should be allowed to have. He swayed his hips in a bit of a dance, moving his armored hands to let the metal on his right arm soften and pull back to reveals the strong muscles beneath.

Steve watched transfixed as on by one his limbs were freed to his gaze, watched in awe, as Tony playfully snapped open the latches of the chest plate, but then first turned to reveal his naked, vulnerable back first. 

"You're not wearing anything under the suit?" Steve whispered. 

"Thong," Tony whispered through the mask. "Thought it would a be a nice call-back." He was still swaying his hips and when he now set down the chest plate Steve could only stare at the way the taught muscles of his stomach were moving with the effort of the half-armored dance. 

The need spiked. He _needed_ Tony now.

He reached out a hand.

"Oh no, no, no," Tony _sang_ and pushed him back into his place on the edge of the bed. "Patrons don't get to touch."

Steve bit his lip. "Not even special guests like Captain America in his gym outfit?"

Tony - armored gauntlets and mask still in place - leaned forward to whisper: "I could give you a lap dance."

God.

He couldn't look away.

He would never be able to look at Iron Man again and _not_ think of this, as he pulled Tony down into his lap, felt the metal of the "trunks" move against his half-hard cock and gasped. 

Finally, Tony pulled off the helmet, let it fall to the floor with a loud and satisfying clang. Then he kissed Steve and his own fingers got busy with finding the ledges to get the rest of the armor out of the way.

Pulling away from the kiss, breathless and excited, he asked: "I need to start playing that game too, don't I?"

"First, you need to get that tanktop out of the way," Tony breathed. "I'm done being the only one getting undressed here."

He had no complaints.

In fact, Clint would be happy to know he got it out of the way now.

He grinned. "I think I'd like to see the swimming trunks next," he whispered as he pushed Tony down.

Tony groaned. "Insatiable."

In truth, he was already thinking about how he could get Tony to do this again. Maybe he should look into the pilot outfit...


End file.
